The Bond From The Future
by aira19181
Summary: Hampir seminggu ini Lucy selalu bermimpi hal yang sama. Bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil beramput merah muda yang memanggilnya..MAMA! Ia berkata akan mengubah takdir dan menyelamatkannya? Apa maksudnya ini? Sorry for my horrible summary. feel free to read my first story. hope you like it NaLu forever
1. Chapter 1 : The dream

**First Chapter : The Dream**

 _Putih_

 _Lucy Heartfilia memandang tempat disekelilingnya dengan ragu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kesegala arah dan tidak dapat menemukan apapun selain ruang kosong berwarna putih tanpa ujung Ia tidak tau sudah berapa lama ia berjalan tak tentu arah. Kakinya mulai terasa lemas, perlahan rasa takut mulai menggerogoti hatinya ketika pikiran meneriakan kata-kata yang sama. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dimana ini?_

 _"hiks mama.. papa"_

 _Tubuh wanita itu tersentak ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara isakan. Ia menolehkan pandangannya kebelakang dan mendapati seorang anak kecil sedang berjongkok sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Lucy langsung berjalan cepat mendekati anak itu kemudian langsung berjongkok dihadapannya._

 _"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja? Jangan menangis. Aku ada disini" Ucap Lucy dengan sangat lembut._

 _Tubuh anak itu berhenti bergetar dan suara isakannya sudah tak terdengar lagi saat pendengarannya menangkap suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia menurunkan tangannya dan mengangkat wajahnya dengan perlahan. Mata coklatnya melebar saat memandang wanita dihadapannya._

 _Lucy terdiam memandang anak itu. Ia mengamati setiap detail wajah manis yang ada didepannya. Hidungnya yang mungil, rona merah yang ada kedua pipinya, mata lebar yang sedikit sembab karena menangis dan.. hey warna matanya yang coklat sama seperti miliknya. Lucy mengerjapkan mata saat menangkap sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik. Surai anak ini berwarna merah muda. Sangat indah. Mengingatkan Lucy dengan bunga sakura yang mekar saat musim semi, dan mengingatkannya pada seseorang…Natsu. Calestial Mage itu tanpa sadar menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh surai anak dihadapannya dan mengusapnya dengan lembut._

 _"…..ma"_

 _Lucy sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara lirih dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum lembut sambil terus mengusap kepala anak itu berharap dapat membuatnya tenang dan tidak merasa takut._

 _"Siapa namamu? Tidak usah takut aku ada disini untukmu"_

 _Diam. Tidak ada jawaban dan tidak ada pertanyaan. Mereka hanya saling memandang satu sama lain tanpa mengeluarkan suara dan tanpa ada pergerakan sedikitpun. Ada yang aneh. Lucy tidak pernah bertemu dengan anak ini sebelumnya. Ia juga bukan sesorang yang mudah lupa. Tapi ada sesuatu dalam anak ini yang membuat hatinya terasa….hangat. kemudian ia mulai berfikir, mencoba menggali dalam ingatannya tentang anak dihadapannya ini, mungkinkah mereka pernah bertemu disuatu tempat? Wajah anak ini terlihat familiar. Tapi dimana ia pernah melihatnya?_

 _Tiba-tiba segala suara dalam pikiran Lucy mulai terpotong saat mendengar suara anak itu berteriak dan mulai memeluknya dengan sangat erat._

 _"MAMAAAA!"_

 _Manik coklat milik Lucy melebar. Bibirnya hanya membuka dan menutup, benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia katakan. Lehernya terasa basah karena air mata anak misterius ini. Telinganya terus menangkap kata-kata yang diucapkan anak ini terus-menerus. Anak ini memanggilnya..Mama? Ia ingin melepaskan pelukan anak ini, terlalu banyak pertayaan yang berputar di otaknya. Hanya saja Lucy mengurungkan niatnya dan membiarkan anak ini memeluknya seperti itu._

 _"Nashi merindukan mama. Nashi tau mama akan selamat. Nashi berjanji akan menyelamatkan mama dan papa."_

 _Perasaan aneh itu semakin kuat. Tubuh mungil dalam dekapan wanita berambut pirang ini seolah mengalirkan perasaan hangat dalam hatinya. Lucy tidak mengerti kenapa anak bernama Nashi ini memanggilnya mama. Selama 24 tahun hidupnya ia bahkan tidak pernah berkencan sekalipun, bagaimana mungkin ia sudah memiliki anak? Dan apa maksudnya dengan 'menyelamatkan mama dan papa'?_

 _Lucy menyentuh kedua bahu mungil itu dengan lembut dan mendorongnya pelan agar memberi sedikit jarak diantara mereka berdua. Tatapannya terlihat ragu-ragu saat melihat mata sembab anak yang terus memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'mama'._

 _"Tu-tunggu Nashi. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ka-"_

 _Perkataan Lucy terpotong saat tiba-tiba anak itu berdiri dan memberikan tatapan penuh keyakinan padanya "Mama, Nashi akan menyelamatkan mama dan papa. Nashi bersumpah akan mencari mama dan papa. Nashi akan mengubah takdir. Tunggu Nashi mama"._

 _Lucy tertegun mendengar perkataan Nashi. Ia semakin merasa bingung dengan situasi yang dialaminya saat ini. Tapi melihat senyum lebar yang diberikan anak itu entah kenapa membuat Lucy merasa tenang. Entah mendapat dorongan darimana Lucy tersenyum lembut dan berkata "Aku akan menunggumu"._

 _Seketika itupula tiba-tiba cahaya yang sangat terang muncul diantara mereka berdua dan membutakan pandangan Lucy. Ruangan putih yang ada sekelilingnya perlahan-lahan mulai beranganti warna menjadi hitam gelap._

* * *

Brug!

Lucy meringkuk berusaha memeluk tubuhnya. Hawa dingin mulai menusuk-nusuk kulitnya. Sebelah tangannya meraba-raba sekitar berusaha mencari selimutnya. Ia langsung menarik dan menutup tubuhnya dengan benda kesayangannya itu. tubuhnya menggeliat pelan berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman di tempat tidurnya yang nya—tunggu. sejak kapan tempat tidurnya sekeras ini? Dan sejak kapan tempat tidurnya sedingin ini?

Manik coklat itu terbuka lebar. Ia menyibakkan selimutnya dan langsung terduduk mengamati sekelilingnya. Sejak kapan ia tidur dilantai?! Lucy mengerjapkan mata lalu menoleh kearah tempat tidurnya saat mendengar dengkuran halus dari atas sana. Ia lalu berdiri dan mengamati manusia tidak tau diri yang telah mencuri tempat istimewanya. Tangan dan kaki orang itu terbuka lebar hampir memenuhi seluruh ruang yang ada di tempat tidurnya.

Darah mulai mengalir keseluruh wajah cantiknya. Diamatinya manusia setengah telanjang yang ada dihadapannya dan dengan sekali tarikan nafas ia berteriak sambil melempar selimut kewajah teman satu timnya itu dengan keras.

"NATSU! PERGI DARI TEMPAT TIDURKU SEKARANG! DAN SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN TIDUR DISNI SEENAKNYA!"

Natsu hanya mengeliat pelan saat mendengar 'ucapan selamat pagi' yang sudah biasa ia dengar itu. Tangannya bergerak perlahan menyingkirkan selimut tebal yang ada di wajahnya. Sebelah matanya terbuka dan menatap wanita berambut pirang yang sedang menyilangkan tanganya dan memelototinya dengan kesal.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi Luce, biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi ya. Aku akan membelikanmu milkshake nanti" Jawab Natsu dengan nada yang terdengar malas kemudian menutup matanya berusaha kembali berpetualang dalam mimpinya.

Lucy hanya berkecak pinggang mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu. "Jangan fikir kau bisa menyuapku tuan Dragneel!"

Ia hanya mendesah pelan saat mendengar dengkuran halus dari sahabatnya itu. Cepat sekali ia tidur. Biasanya putri tunggal keluarga Heartfilia itu akan memberikan 'Lucy Kick' supaya manusia dragon slayer itu pergi jauh dari apartemennya. Tapi sudahlah mungkin sesekali tidak apa membiarkannya tidur dengan nyaman disini. Mungkin karena mereka baru pulang dari misi kemarin, maka ia hanya akan berbaik hati kali ini saja. Ingat! Hanya kali ini. Demi mavis, tidak bisakah ia bangun dipagi hari dengan normal.

Lucy menatap jam dinding yang ada dikamarnya sekilas. Jam 7. "Mungkin lebih baik aku mandi dulu saja. Setelah itu sarapan di guild" pikirnya. Ia baru akan melangahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi sebelum menoleh menatap Natsu yang masih tertidur dengan tenang. Tanpa sengaja pandangannya terhenti pada dada bidang Natsu yang terekspos dengan indahnya membuat pipinya merasa panas seketika. Lucy menepuk pelan kedua pipinya berusaha menghilangkan pikiran pikiran aneh dikepalanya. Ia sekali lagi melirik sahabatnya itu dan memperhatikan surai salmonnya yang berantakan.

MAMA!

Lucy tersetak pelan saat suara familiar dalam pikirannya terngiang. Ingatannya melayang pada setiap detail kejadian yang ia alami dalam tidurnya seminggu terakhir ini. Mimpi itu. anak itu? Nashi?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 : The kid with black cloak

Huwaaa maaf kalau baru bisa upload sekarang.

kesibukan dikampus. ngejar-ngejar sensei buat bimbingan skripsi. ugh rasanya pengen jadi mahasiswa baru lagi tanpa mikirin skripsi. hiks

maaf curcol -"

btw makasi untuk dukungannya GoDbOyZ69 mihawk607 Kikoylogia dragneelhendra

Ayuka onyx Koyuki : udh bisa sign in kah? kalau ga salah dulu emang ga masuk email si

oke langsung lanjut ke cerita ya.

fairy tail belongs Hiro Mashima sensei

check this out

* * *

Lucy menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan dan pandangannya menerawang kedepan. Sepotong kue yang ada didepannya sama sekali belum tersentuh. Sebenarnya ia sedikit lapar, karena itulah dia pergi ke guild, meninggalkan Natsu dan Happy yang masih tertidur di apartemennya, dan memesan sepotong cheesecake pada Mirajane. Tapi tiba-tiba saja nafsu makannya menguap entah kemana ketika memikirkan mimpi yang selalu mengganggunya selama seminggu ini.

Nashi.

Anak itu. Apakah dia nyata? Kenapa anak itu memanggilnya mama? Dan kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan anak itu?! Apa mungkin ini pertanda akan sesuatu? Apa mungkin dia adalah anaknya dari masa depan?

Lucy mengehela nafas dengan keras. Oke itu pasti hanya mimpi belaka. Tidak mungkin anak itu nyata. Mungin dia terlalu banyak membaca novel hingga terbawa mimpi. Iya pasti seperti itu.

"Lucy?"

Tidak mungkin jika anak itu nyata.

"Lucy"

Hanya mimpi.. Pasti hanya mimpi.

"Lucy!"

Gadis itu tersentak saat mendengar namanya dipanggil dan mendapati Mirajane sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ara~ Lucy kau baik-baik aja? Aku memanggilmu dari tadi dan kau sama sekali tidak bereaksi"

"Be-benarkah? Aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Maafkan aku Mira-san" Jawab Lucy sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Mira hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia menyadari bahwa gadis didepannya itu sedang aneh beberapa hari ini. Tiba-tiba melamun dan banyak diam. Mira tau Lucy adalah gadis yang ceria dan aktif bicara, jika gadis itu tiba-tiba terdiam seperti ini tentu akan membuatnya penasaran bukan.

Mira mendekatkan wajahnya pada Lucy dan memandanginya dengan mata disipitkan. "Jadi bisa kau ceritakan apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Tidak menyangka akan mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu Lucy hanya mengerjapkan mata. Dia tidak pernah membicarakan masalah itu dengan siapa pun. Tidak dengan Natsu, Erza, Gray bahkan Levy sekalipun. Ayolah itu hanya mimpi kan. Sesuatu yang bahkan tidak jelas benar atau tidaknya. Mereka pasti akan menertawaknnya jika tau tentang mimpi itu.

"A-aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Mira-san" Jawab Lucy, matanya melirik kearah kue didepannya, berusaha menghindari tatapan wanita didepannya.

"Lucy, aku tau kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu bukan? Kau terlihat aneh belakangan ini. dan Lucy jangan coba membohongiku" Ucap Mira sambil meremas telapak tangan Lucy dengan pelan.

"Hooo jadi gadis kecil ini sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu ya?"

Lucy menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara seseorang yang dia kenal dan mendapati Cana sedang berdiri dibelakangnya sambil membawa botol sake besar.

"Cana"

Cana mendekati Lucy dan mangalungkan sebelah tangannya pada pundak gadis itu. "Yo Lucy, Jadi kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu eh? Kau mau bercerita pada Oneesan? Oneesan pasti akan membantumu" Ucap Cana sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Lucy.

Lucy mengagkat kedua tangganya didepan Cana, berusaha memberi sedikit jarak dari gadis pembaca kartu itu. "A-aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun. Ada apa dengan kalian berdua."

"Hooo benarkah? Tapi kartuku tidak berkata demikian. Aku tau kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, benarkan? Ayoolah beritau oneesan. Kalau tidak…. " Jeda Cana, dia meletakan botol sakenya di meja bar, lalu Mengarahkan kedua tanggannya pada Lucy dan meramas dadanya dengan keras. "Aku akan menyiksamu seperti ini"

"Gyaaaa Cana apa yang kau lakukan.. Mira-san tolong aku!" Lucy berteriak dan merusaha menyingkirkan tangan Cana dari dadanya

"Ara ara~ maafkan aku Lucy tapi kali ini aku membela Cana" Ucapnya Mira dengan senyuman manisnya.

Para gadis yang ada di guild hanya tertawa kecil saat melihat Cana berusaha menjaili Lucy, sedangkan pada lelaki hanya merona dan menahan darah yang keluar dari hidung melihat pemadangan tersebut, tak terkecuali Gray yang membuat Juvia memancarkan tatapan maut pada Lucy dan bergumam _koigataki_ berulang-ulang.

 _Brak!_

Seluruh anggota Fairy tail seketika menoleh kearah pintu saat mendengar suara keras itu. Natsu Dragneel dan Happy berjalan dengan senyum lebar tersungging di wajah mereka. "Yo Minna"

"Yo Natsu."

"Natsu kau baru saja melewatkan sesuatu yang menarik." Kata Wakaba sambil melirik kearah bar.

Menyadari Cana sedang dalam kondisi lengah, Lucy menyentakkan tangannya dan menjauh dari Cana"

"Natsu"

Mendapati suara yang sangat dikenalnya memanggil namanya, Natsu menoleh dan mendapati Lucy berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah memerah. "Hei Luce kenapa kau pergi sendiri dan tidak mengajakku kesini? Dan kenapa mukamu merah seperti itu?"

Belum sempat Lucy menjawab, Cana sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dan berbisik ditelinganya. "Hook kau mau kabur kemana Lucy?"

"Gyaaa Canaa!", Ucap Lucy sambil berteriak lalu lari dan bersembunyi dibelakang partnernya. "Natsu tolong aku, Cana meraba-raba dadaku!"

Mata Natsu melebar mendengar hal itu, ia lalu berjalan lurus kearah Cana dengan wajah serius. "Cana.." Ucapnya dengan tangan tangan terkepal dan kening berkerut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Cana dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu… bagaimana bisa kau…. SEHARUSNYA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU SAAT AKU ADA DISINI! AKU JUGA INGIN MELIHATNYA" Ucap Natsu dengan lantang sambil menunjuk tepat dihidung Cana. "CEPAT KAU ULANGI LAGI!" tambahnya dengan mata berapi-api.

Hening

Hening

Hening

He-

"Buahahahahahahaha"

Suara tawa yang sangat keras langsung pecah di penjuru guild. Lucy yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat mendekati Natsu dan melayangkan _Lucy Punch_ kearah lelaki bodoh itu berulang-ulang

"Natsu Baka! Baka! Bakaaaa! "

"Gyaaa Lucy-sama ampuni aku!"

Natsu hanya berteriak pasrah saat Lucy mulai menghukumnya dengan pukulan pukulan miliknya. Lucy yang sedang marah sama mengerikannya dengan Erza maupun Lucy yang ada di Edolas. Para anggota yang lain hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak menyaksikan pertunjukan yang ada didepan mereka sampai suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras untuk yang kedua kalinya mengentikan tawa mereka.

"Yo Minna, _Tadaima_ "

Didepan pintu kali ini adalah Gildarts, penyihir paling kuat yang ada di Fairy tail. Dia juga merupakan master ke 5, walaupun gelar itu hanya bertahan satu hari karena ia langsung pergi berkelana dan menyerahkan jabatannya pada master ke 3, Makarov.

Para anggota Fairy tail langsung bersorak gembira melihat kepulangan Gildarts yang sangat langka.

Natsu yang semangat bertarungnya langsung berai-api langsung berlari mendekati Gildarts dan berkata "Yo Gildarts ayo bertarung melawanku. Kali ini aku pasti akan me-" ucapan Natsu langsung terhenti saat menyadari Gildarts tidak datang sendirian. "Siapa dia?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung.

Pertanyaan singkat dari Natsu sontak membuat seluruh anggota guild penasaran dan menolehkan pandangan pada mereka berdua, Gray bahkan mendekati Natsu dan bertanya "Oi Natsu siapa yang kau maksud?"

Natsu menunjuk sosok yang bersembunyi dibelakang kaki Gildarts. Sosok mungil yang menggenakan jubah hitam yang menutupi atas kepala sampai kakinya. Walaupun tidak bisa melihat sosoknya dengan jelas mereka dapat menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah seorang anak kecil. Seolah menyadari sesuatu seluruh anggota guild memandangi dan menunjuk Gildarts dan anak berjubah itu secara bergantian.

Gildarts

Anak berjubah

Gildarts

Anak berjubah

Gildarts

Anak berjubah

Dan seketika itu pula suasanapun menjadi tak terkendali

"TIDAAK MUNGKIN"

"ANAK SIAPA YANG KAU BAWA?"

"KAU MENGHAMILI ANAK ORANG?"

"CANA GILDART MEMBAWAKAN ADIK UNTUKMU"

"OYAJI! APA MAKSUDNYA SEMUA INI?!"

Cana mendekati Gildarts dan menarik telinga lelaki itu dengan keras. "Cepat jelaskan semua ini. atau kau akan ku cincang dan membiarkan Happy memakanmu mentah-mentah!"

"Yaiksss aku tidak suka daging Gildarts, aku lebih suka ikaaan!" Protes Happy sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tunggu Cana, dia bukan anakku. Aku menemukannya saat dalam perjalanan pulang. Dia berkata ingin pergi ke Fairy Tail karena kedua orang tuanya ada disini, makanya aku mengajaknya bersamaku."

Cana melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Gildarts, lalu mendekati anak itu dan sedikit membungkukkan badan. " Jadi kau bukan anak dari selingkuhan lelaki mesum itu?" tanya Cana sambil menunjuk Gildarts yang sedang mengeluarkan air mata saat mendapat julukan 'lelaki mesum' dari anak tercintanya.

Anak itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Hmmm Baiklah.. Tunggu.. kau datang kesini untuk mencari kedua orang tuamu? Apa itu artinya mereka adalah anggota dari guild ini?"

Anak itu menggangguk lagi.

"Kalau begitu siapa nama orang tuamu?"

…

"Percuma saja… aku sudah menanyakan hal itu. Tapi dia tetap tidak mau menjawabnya. Dia juga tidak mau menyebutkan namannya." Ucap Gildarts sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena dia sendiri juga bingung dengan anak itu.

Natsu yang penasaran pun mendekati anak dan berdiri tepat didepannya. "Apa-apaan itu. Jika kau tidak berkata apa-apa kita akan kesulitan menemukan kedua orang tuamu.". Natsu berjongkok untuk mengintip wajah anak itu.

Anak itu mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan tersentak saat memandang wajah orang didepannya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan isakan tangis mulai keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Horaaa.. Natsu, lihat kau membuatnya menangis." Gerutu Lucy yang sekarang sudah berjongkok disebelah Natsu. "Wajahmu itu menyeramkan makanya dia menangis."

"Apa maksudnya itu? Wajahku tidak menyeramkan. Anak ini yang tiba-tiba menangis sendiri." Jawab Natsu dengan nada tak terima.

"Tidak mungkin kalau dia menangis dengan sendirinya. Jangan menyangkal"

"Tapi Lucy.. aku tidak me-" Ucapan Natsu terputus saat mendengar suara lirih yang hampir tidak terdengar dari anak itu.

Menyadari Natsu yang tiba-tiba berhenti bicara dan memandangi anak didepannya, Lucy hanya mengerjapkan mata dan ikut memandangi anak itu. Walaupun wajah sosok itu memakai jubah namun Lucy bisa melihat bibirnya yang bergerak seolah mengatakan sesuatu. Entah sadar atau tidak Lucy dan Natsu sedikit mencondongkan kepala mereka supaya dapat mendengar kata-kata yang dikatakan anak misterius ini.

"Ma…. Pa.."

"Mapa? Apa itu mapa?" Tanya Natsu dengan bingung.

"Ma.. Pa.."

Dan kemudian dengan gerakan cepat anak itu melompat kearah Natsu dan Lucy. Dia melingkarkan tangannya pada kedua leher Natsu dan Lucy dan meneriakan sesuatu yang membuat semua orang yang ada didalam guild terkejut.

"MAMA.. PAPA"

…..

…..

…..

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

TBC

1\. Koigataki : Love Rival, saingan cinta

2\. Baka : Bodoh

3\. Tadaima : Aku pulang

4\. Oyaji : Ayah

Maaf kalau absurd *bow*

mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3 : Nashi Dragneel

Previous chapter

 _Dan kemudian dengan gerakan cepat anak itu melompat kearah Natsu dan Lucy. Dia melingkarkan tangannya pada kedua leher Natsu dan Lucy dan meneriakan sesuatu yang membuat semua orang yang ada didalam guild terkejut._

 _"_ _MAMA.. PAPA"_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _"_ _HEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"_

* * *

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

"S-s-s-sepertinya aku salah dengar kan?"

"Ta-tapi aku juga mendengarnya dengan jelas"

"OTOKO! WOOHH MEMILIKI ANAK ITU SANGAT OTOKO!"

"Lucy-san dan Natsu-san?"

"NATSU! LUCY! KALIAN MEMILIKI ANAK DAN TIDAK MENGATAKANNYA PADA KAMI?!"

Natsu dan Lucy hanya bisa tercengang, otak mereka benar-benar sulit memproses segala keadaan yang tiba-tiba terjadi ini. Mama? Papa? Anak? TUNGGU DULU..APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI?! Bagaimana mungkin Natsu dan Lucy… Walaupun mereka sering tidur di ranjang yang sama tapi mereka bahkan tidak pernah ci- ci- ci—

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" Natsu yang tersadar dari kekagetannya mulai angkat bicara. Dia menyentuh pundak mungil anak bertudung itu dan mendorongnya pelan. Dia melirik Lucy disebelahnya yang masih mematung lalu kembali menatap anak yang ada dihadapannya.

Anak itu masih sedikit terisak, entah karena apa. "Se-sepertinya kau salah orang. Aku dan lucy.. kami.. bukan… kami bukan mama dan papa. Walaupun kami sering tidur bersama tapi—"

"APA?! JADI KAU MENGAKUI KALAU ANAK ITU ADALAH HASIL PERBUATANMU DAN LUCY?!"

"BU-BUKAN BEGITU! Oi Luce~ kau jangan diam saja seperti itu!" Ucap Natsu sambil menyentuh pundak Lucy dan menggoyangkannya kedepan dan kebelakang agar gadis itu segera tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

Lucy yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu langsung tersadar dan langsung menatap Natsu dengan kening berkerut. "Natsu.. Kau.. SEHARUSNYA KAU TIDAK USAH BERKATA SEPERTI ITU BODOH! LUCY KICK!" Lucy langsung berdiri dan menendang Natsu dengan keras, menyebabkan si pengendali api itu terlempar jauh menabrak dinding guild.

"Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak! Kami tidak pernah melakukan apapun. Manusia itu yang sering menyelinap kedalam apartemenku tanpa ijin!" Kata Lucy membela diri. Walaupun Lucy sempat terdiam dia bisa mendengar perkataan teman-temannya dengan jelas.. Ugh! Dasar si bodoh itu, dia hanya memperburuk keadaan saja. Baka!

"Natsu, benarkah seperti itu?" Tanya Erza sambil mengeluarkan pedang dan mengarahkannya pada Natsu. "Sepertinya kau perlu kuajari cara menghormati privasi seorang wanita!"

Melihat Erza yang mulai bertingkah seperti penegak kedisiplinan pembawa maut, Natsu langsung merasa ketakutan dan mulai berlindung dibawah meja terdekat. Gray dan beberapa anggota lainnya hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak menikmati pemandangan tersebut. Tidak terkecuali anak misterius itu, entah sejak kapan dia sudah berhenti menangis dan mulai tertawa keras melihat kejadian yang menurutnya tidak asing lagi. Hal itupun tak luput dari mata para penyihir fairy tail, seketika itu pula mereka langsung mengarahkan pandangan pada anak bertudung itu.

Merasa keadaan disekelilingnya tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi, anak itu menghentikan tawanya dan mulai melayangkan pandangan pada orang-orang didepannya. Merasa diperhatikan dengan sebegitu intensnya mau tak mau membuatnya salah tingkah. Tanpa pikir panjang dia mulai mendekati Lucy dan memeluk kakinya erat.

Lucy yang terkejut dengan perlakuan anak itu juga menjadi salah tingah. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, ia memberanikan diri menyentuh pundak anak itu dengan lembut. Entah itu ada salah paham atau bukan tetap saja ia merasa sangat penasaran dengan anak ini. "Tidak usah takut, mereka bukanlah orang jahat. Jadi.. umm.. bisakah kau menceritakan tentang dirimu?" Ucap Lucy lembut.

"Bukankah sudah jelas kalau dia ingin meminta pertangung jawaban dari kedua orang tuanya yang tidak bertanggung jawab?" Timpal Gray sambil menyeringai dan melirik Natsu.

"Diam kau icefreak!" Balas Natsu tajam.

Anak bertudung itu menengadahkan wajahnya menatap Lucy yang sedang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Merasa sedikit tenang, ia menghela nafas dan mengangguk pelan. Merasa semakin penasaran dengan anak misterius itu para anggota Fairy tail akhirnya berjalan mendekati anak itu dan mengelilinginya.

Anak itu mundur beberapa langkah dari Lucy, dan menatap sekelilingnya dengan sekilas. Dia tidak boleh takut. Orang tuanya selalu mengajarkannya untuk berani. Ya dia harus berani. Dia juga adalah anggota Fairy Tail. Ini semua demi masa depan. Demi orang tua dan keluarganya. Kemudian dengan perlahan ia mengarahkan kedua tangan ketudung hitamnya dan membukanya.

"Na-namaku Nashi Dragneel, a-aku adalah anak pertama dari Natsu dan Lucy Dragneel"

Sunyi

Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Mereka hanya terdiam, mematung memandang anak itu dan memproses kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

"APA?!"

Mereka memperhatikan setiap detail sosok itu dengan seksama, surai merah mudanya yang indah, tak lupa dengan wajahnya yang manis dan sepasang mata bulat berwarna caramel terang itu. Tidak salah lagi, anak ini memang memiliki perpaduan yang sempurna dari Nastu dan Lucy.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana mungkin ka—"

"Aku datang dari masa depan. 10 tahun dari waktu sekarang", Ucap Nashi penuh keyakinan dengan memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya yang khas. Ketakutan yang dipendamnya sedari tadi berubah menjadi sebuah rasa percaya diri yang terpancar dari dirinya.

Natsu yang entah kapan sudah berdiri disebelah Lucy hanya bisa menganga lebar. Dia dan Lucy… mereka.. Waaw ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya.

"Su-sulit dipercaya.. Natsu dan Lucy ternyata mempunyai hubungan seperti itu.", Ucap Erza dengan wajah semerah rambutnya.

"NATSUUU KAU BENAR-BENAR OTOKO!", teriak Elfman dengan lantang dengan mata berapi-api.

"Aku tau, aku tau, aku yakin kalau mereka berdua pasti saling menyukai, ah! bahkan mereka mempunyai seorang anak!" Mirajane melompat-lompat dengan girang karena merasa intuisinya mengenai hubungan Natsu dan Lucy memang tidak salah.

"Wooo aku tidak menyangka ternyata si otak api itu tau bagaimana caranya membuat anak." Ucap Gray sambil menyeringai lebar sambil menatap Natsu.

Mendengar hal itu Lucy dan Natsu langsung memerah seketika. Tanpa sengaja mata mereka bertemu, dan lansung memalingkan wajah mereka yang semakin memerah, rasanya seolah-olah kepala mereka mengeluarkan asap karena menahan malu.

Gray, Gajeel dan beberapa orang lainnya hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak menyaksikan reaksi kedua sahabat itu, terlebih Natsu, ini adalah pertama kali dalam sejarah, seorang Salamander yang terkenal berisik, pembuat onar dan lelaki polos-bodoh- yang tidak pernah menunjukan ketertarikan pada wanita itu salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah.

Dalam hitungan detik, para anggota Fairy tail langsung mendekati Nashi dan menanyakan berbagai macam hal kepada anak itu. Tentang bagaimana masa depan, tentang hubungan Natsu dan Lucy, bahkan ada yang bertanya tentang dengan siapa mereka akan menikah nantinya. Hei tidak setiap hari seseorang dari masa depan datang bukan?

Namun itu semua tidak berlangsung lama, karena master Makarov berteriak untuk menenangkan dan menyuruh semuanya untuk diam. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekati Nashi dan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Hai Jiichan!" Ucap Nashi dengan riang.

Mendengar sapaan itu membuat Makarov tersenyum. "Walaupun kau dari masa depan kau tetaplah bagian dari Fairy Tail, kau adalah keluarga kami." Ucapnya. "Natsu dan Lucy, selamat, aku bangga kalian memberikan kita satu anggota keluarga baru" Katanya sambil melirik Natsu dan Lucy sekilas dengan senyum menggoda yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman kikuk.

Master menatap Nashi sekali lagi dengan tatapan serius. "Namun aku yakin bahwa kau mempunyai tujuan lain selain untuk bertemu orang tuamu bukan? Bagaimanapun kau adalah bagian dari masa depan. Apa ada yang membuatmu harus datang kemasa ini Nak?"

Seketika suasana didalam guild menjadi menegang, terutama Natsu, Lucy, Wendi, Mira dan para exceed yang pernah mengalami hal serupa ketika bertemu dengan Lucy dari masa depan.

Hal itu tentunya mengingatkan mereka pada setiap kejadiaan yang terjadi saat itu. Natsu mulai menegang, dia mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Ia teringat tentang bagaimana tragisnya kematian Lucy Heartfilia dari masa depan. Ini semua adalah salahnya. Waktu itu, seandainya ia bisa mencegah serangan itu…..

Lelaki menunduk sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya,berusaha melupakan hal yang menjadi mimpi buruknya itu. Ia melirik wanita yang ada disebelahnya. Ia bisa melihat raut wajah Lucy berubah menunjukan rasa ketidaknyamanan. Natsu yakin bahwa Lucy juga merasakan kegelisahan yang sama seperti yang dirasakannya.

Nashi menundukan wajahnya, mulai teringat dengan tujuan utamanya datang kemasa lalu. Dia datang ke masa ini memang bukan hanya untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lain. Demi masa depan.

Gadis kecil itu mengangkat wajahnya, nafasnya mulai terasa berat. "Aku datang ke masa ini, untuk meminta bantuan pada kalian, aku mohon pinjamkan kekuatan kalian, ", Ucapnya dengan nada bergetar.

"Apa yang terjadi dimasa depan Nashi?, Tanya Makarov dengan penuh penasaran.

"Masa depan..berubah menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan"

"Mengerikan? Apa maksudmu?"

Nashi terdiam, dia menatap Nastu dengan dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan. Lalu memejamkan mata sejenak berusaha menahan air mata yang hampr mengalir dari manik karamelnya.

Menyadari tatapan Nashi yang ditujukan padanya, Natsu merasa kegelisahan dalam hatinya berubah menjadi sebuah ketakutan yang besar. Tatapan itu sama persis ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Lucy dari masa depan. Tatapan penuh penderitaan yang sama persis yang membuat jangtungnya terasa tercekat. Dan ketika perkataan Nashi yang didengarnya kemudian, ia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat itu juga.

"Kehancuran dunia akibat ulah para Dragon Slayer"

TBC

* * *

Lucy dari masa depan = Fairy tail episode 176 -199 (Daimatou Enbu Arc 2)

#JEDERRRR

Sebenernya mau update kemaren tapi karena masalah jaringan jadi yaaaaaaaa…. Gomenasai! *bow*

maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu~ hontou gomen~ banyak kesibukan sampai awal mei jadi maaf kalau updatenya agak lama hikss..

btw thanks for your support minna~ Love you guys~ ^^

ain-chan Lusy Jaeger Ackerman kuro usagi18 Dragneel77 Abizar Ayuka onyx Koyuki Riri408 mr k Nashi Dragneel23 ryanpradana123 Kikoylogia

feel free to review this chapter~


	4. Chapter 4 : Nashi's Story

_Previous Chapter_

 _Menyadari tatapan Nashi yang ditujukan padanya, Natsu merasa kegelisahan dalam hatinya berubah menjadi sebuah ketakutan yang besar. Tatapan itu sama persis ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Lucy dari masa depan. Tatapan penuh penderitaan yang sama persis yang membuat jangtungnya terasa tercekat. Dan ketika perkataan Nashi yang didengarnya kemudian, ia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat itu juga_

 _"_ _Kehancuran dunia akibat ulah para Dragon Slayer."_

* * *

 _Kehacuran dunia?_

 _Dragon slayer?_

 _Apa- apaan itu yang benar saja?!_

"Oi oi apa maksud semua itu? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya master Makarov dengan penuh keterkejutan.

Nashi menunduk, dengan suara bergetar dia mulai bercerita. "Dimasa depan, dragon slayer tunduk pada seorang penyihir hitam. Penyihir itu menciptakan sebuah batu yang disebut dragon stone. Batu itu mampu mengendalikan sisi liar pada dragon slayer dan membuat mereka melakukan apapun yang dia perintahkan"

Mendengar hal itu membuat semua orang yang ada didalam guild itu tercengang tak percaya.

"Apa?! Bagaimana mungkin hal itu— jadi dragon slayer— mereka semua?"

"Ya ketujuh dragon slayer dari semua generasi terkena pengaruh dari batu itu. Aku tidak tau bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi, semua itu terjadi begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba saja mereka lepas kendali dan menghancurkan berbagai tempat yang mereka lihat, dan yang lebih parah lagi—" Nashi menatap Gajeel, Wendi dan Natsu secara bergantian. "Mereka bahkan tanpa sadar akan membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi mereka, sekalipun itu adalah teman mereka sendiri."

"Ja-jadi kita akan dibunuh oleh— "Happy sedikit terisak dan menatap Natsu dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Tidak mungkin. Natsu tidak akan mungkin membunuh nakamanya sendiri!"

Nashi menatap Lucy yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan tatapan nanar. "Hanya beberapa orang yang selamat dari kejadian itu. Mama.. Mama menggunakan kekuatan terakhirnya untuk mengirimku kemasa lalu dengan bantuan Raja arwah menggunakan Holorogium, aku tidak tau bagaimana keadaanya saat ini. aku harap dia selamat".

Tidak dapat menahan emosi yang ditahannya setetes air mata jatuh mengalir dari iris karamelnya. Nashi menyentuh dadanya dan menggenggam benda mungil dibalik jubahnya.

Natsu yang sejak tadi tidak bersuara,melirik Lucy yang ada disampingnya. Tangannya terkepal, hatinya terasa seperti diremas dengan sangat kuat. _Lucy_

Sunyi. Mereka terdiam. Mata mereka terbelalak lebar mendengar hal yang diceritakan Nashi. Jantung mereka berdebar dengan kencang, rasa takut, kebingungan dan rasa tak percaya seolah melebur menjadi satu.

Wendi terduduk lemas. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Semua kejadian yang dia dengar itu terlalu sulit untuk diterimanya. "A-a-aku ti-tidak mungkin membunuh. Aku tidak mungkin..", Ia menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan terisak pelan.

Carla dan Mirajane mendekati Wendi lalu memeluk gadis malang itu. Para anggota Fairy tail yang lainya menatap Wendi miris. Mereka tau betul dia adalah gadis polos berhati baik. Gadis seperti dia tidak akan melakukan hal kejam seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba suara gebrakan meja yang memekakkan telinga mengalihkan perhatian. Gajeel mendekati Nashi dan berdiri didepannya dengan wajah serius. "Siapa penyihir sialan itu? aku tidak sudi dikendalikan oleh siapapun! Katakan siapa penyihir yang kau maksud itu!"

"Gajeel jangan berteriak seperti itu. kau membuatnya takut" Levi mendekati Gajeel dan mencengkram lengannya, berusaha menahan emosi yang meledak-ledak dari lelaki itu.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Gajeel, siapa penyihir yang kau maksud itu? masih ada kemungkinan kita bisa menemukan orang itu dan menggagalkan segala sesuatu yang dia rencanakan", Ucap Erza berusaha tenang, walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati dia benar-benar merasa khawatir.

"Aku pernah mendengar papa pernah membicarakan orang itu dengan paman Gray sebelum dia terpengaruh oleh sihir aneh itu. Jika tidak salah nama penyihir itu adalah.. umm—" Ucap Nashi sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Ah Ivan Drayer."

…

…

"A-APA?!"

Semua orang yang mendengar hal itu menganga lebar, tidak percaya. Orang yang telah membuat kekacauan itu, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayah Laxus. Anak dari Master Makarov? Hal itu benar-benar sulit dipercaya.

Laxus memukul meja bar dengan keras. Amarahnya memuncak mendengar hal itu. "Orang itu. Tidak bisa dimaafkan! Aku akan menghajarnya dengan tanganku sendiri, aku bersumpah!"

Makarov mengerutkan keningnya. Sama halnya dengan Laxus, amarahnya sudah memuncak drastis. Darah dagingnya sendiri, anaknya sendiri yang membuat para keluarganya menderita dimasa depan. Benar-benar memalukan! Tidak dapat dimaafkan!

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Setelah Raven Tail dibubarkan bukankah orang itu sudah tidak ada kabar sama sekali?", Tanya Gray penasaran, hal ini benar membuatnya pusing.

"A-aku tidak tau. Aku tidak tau apapun tentang hal itu. Aku datang ke masa lalu tapi aku tidak memiliki solusi apapun untuk dapat mencegah hal itu terjadi. Ma-maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak berguna, aku rasa aku hanya membuat usaha mama yang mengirimku kesini dengan sia-sia. Maafkan aku" Nashi jatuh berlutut. Ia menutup wajah dengan telapak tangannya dan terisak.

Tangisannya terhenti ketika Nashi merasakan usapan lembut dikepalanya. Ia mendongakan kepala dan menatap Natsu yang berlutut dengan sebelah kaki depannya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu, kita pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk merubah masa depan. Percayakan pada Fairy tail" Ucap Natsu lembut, lalu menempelkan keningnya pada kening Nashi. "Terimakasih karena kau telah datang demi untuk menyelamatkan kami. Kau benar-benar anak yang pemberani, sama seperti ibu mu"

Nashi merasa hatinya bergetar mendengar perkataan Natsu. Betapa dia sangat merindukan orang ini. "Pa-Papaaa!" Nashi memeluk Natsu dengan erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher lelaki itu dan terisak keras. Kapan terakhir kali dia merasakan pelukan hangat ini, dia benar-benar tak dapat mengingatnya, yang jelas dia benar-benar merindukan lelaki ini.

Para anggota Fairy Tail lain yang melihat interaksi ayah-anak itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Sedangkan Lucy, mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Natsu membuat wajahnya memerah padam. Tetapi tidak dapat dipungkiri melihat pemandangan didepannya membuat hatinya terasa hangat.

Apa yang terjadi hari ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Anak dari masa depan, dan segala ceritanya yang sulit dipercaya. Namun yang paling mengejutkan Lucy dari semua itu adalah dia sama sekali tidak meragukan apa yang diceritakan Nashi pada mereka. Dia merasa yakin bisa mempercayai anak itu sepenuhnya, sama halnya dia percaya pada Natsu.

Dengan itu dia bertekad dalam hati. Dia akan melindungi masa depan, dan dia akan melindungi keluarga kecilnya.

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, master Makarov dan tim Laxus pergi ke dewan serikat untuk mengadakan pertemuan dengan para guild lainnya untuk memberikan informasi yang diberikan oleh Nashi sekaligus untuk menyusun rencana.

Sedangkan para anggota lainnya tetap tinggal di guild. Beberapa dari mereka membicarakan tentang Nashi dan ceritanya, sebagian dari mereka tetap berusaha tenang walapun sebenarnya tetap memikirkan tentang apa yang terjadi di masa depan.

Tim Natsu yang ditugasi untuk menjaga dan mengawasi Nashi duduk dimeja dekat bar untuk menemani anak itu. Walaupun dia datang dari masa depan dia tetaplah seorang anak kecil yang polos, karena itulah mereka ingin menghibur anak itu dan membuatnya tidak terus memikirkan apa yang terjadi di masanya.

Mirajane dengan senang hati membuatkan makanan spesial untuk Nashi dengan tujuan menghibur anak itu. Lalu hal yang membuat mereka terkejutpun terjadi. Bagaimana tidak, anak itu, mereka yakin bahwa anak itu tidak lebih dari 10 tahun, tapi porsi makan anak itu benar-benar diluar batas wajar anak kecil pada umumnya.

Nashi menghabiskan 4 porsi chicken kare rice extra hot sauce dalam hitungan beberapa menit saja. Dan sekarang dia sedang memakan porsi ke 5 nya.

"Waaw Nashi kau benar-benar lapar atau memang kau biasa makan sebanyak itu?" Tanya Mirajane yang ada didepan bar sambil menatap anak itu dengan terkejut.

Nashi menghentikan makannya sejenak dan menatap mira dengan senyum lebarnya, "Kata papa aku harus makan banyak supaya kuat seperti dia bibi Mira". Dia menoleh pada Natsu yang duduk di sisi kanannya. "Benarkan papa?"

Ah tentu saja, dia memang anak dari seorang Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu tadinya menatap Nashi dengan mulut terbuka lansung tertawa kagum ketika anak itu menoleh padanya. "Tentu saja! Makan adalah yang paling utama"

Lucy yang duduk disebelah kiri Nashi hanya tertawa geli melihat pemandangan didepannya. Namun tiba-tiba saja dia terkejut dengan cahaya yang muncul didekatnya. Seorang lelaki berkaca mata dan bersetelan hitam entah sejak kapan merangkulnya dan menggenggam sebelah tangannya.

"Loke?"

"Hai Lucy, Kau cantik seperti biasa. Aku merasakan perasaanmu yang terus berubah-ubah, makanya aku datang untuk memastikan keadaanmu keadaanmu ratuku~" Ucap Loke dengan suara yang dibuat menggoda.

Natsu yang melihat Loke seenaknya merangkul Lucy entah kenapa merasa kesal. Ia mengerutkan keningnya dan menggerutu kesal.

Hal itu tidak luput dari perhatian Gray yang duduk disebelah Natsu. Gray mendekati Natsu dengan menyeringai dan berbisik pelan. "Kau cemburu istrimu disentuh lelaki lain hm?"

Lelaki berambut salmon itu langsung membelalakan mata dan melirik Gray tajam. "Di-diam kau!". Namun wajahnya yang memerah justru membuat Gray tertawa geli.

"Oh hai paman singa mesum dan cabul!"

Seketika semua orang yang ada didekat bar langsung menghentikan segala aktivitasnya dan menatap Nashi tak percaya. Hei sebenarnya berapa tahun anak itu? bagaimana dia bisa mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu?

Loke yang merasa asing dengan anak yang berada disamping Lucy juga terkejut dengan panggilan itu. Siapa anak ini? Singa mesum dan Cabul? Siapa yang dia maksud? Bukan dia kan tentunya?

Loke sedikit menjauh dari Lucy dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada anak berambut merah muda itu. "Kau ini siapa? Siapa yang kau maksud dengan paman singa mesum dan cabul itu hmm?" Ucap Loke dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Entah kenapa dia tidak terlalu menyukai anak ini.

Nashi menatap Loke dengan mata bulatnya yang polos. "Tentu saja kau paman cabul. Kau ini singa mesum, cabul dan genit. Oh dan aku adalah Nashi Dragneel, anak dari Natsu dan Lucy Dragneel. Ya kau pasti lupa padaku karena kau adalah paman cabul dari masa ini"

Mata arwah bintang itu berkedut kesal. Singa mesum, cabul dan genit katanya. Anak ini benar-benar. "Ka-kau ini. Berapa umurmu anak kecil? Dan siapa yang mengajarimu—" Seolah menyadari sesuatu yang penting dia terdiam dan terbelalak lebar. "Tunggu. tadi kau bilang anak dari siapa?"

"Natsu dan Lucy Dragneel"

"Natsu… dan.. Lucy… Dragneel?"

…

…

"APAAA?!"

Loke menyentuh kedua pundak Lucy dan mengguncangnya pelan. "Lucy apa benar itu? bagaimana mungkin kau sudah memiliki anak? Dan kenapa harus sibodoh Natsu? Apa dia menculik dan memaksamu untuk melakukannya? Lucy aku mohon berikan aku perintah untuk membunuhnya sekarang juga"

"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh ha?" Protes Natsu kesal.

Lucy mendorong Loke pelan untuk memberikan jarak diantara mereka dan menceritakan singkat tentang identitas Nashi yang sebenarnya. Loke yang mengetahui kebenaran tentang Nashi adalah anaknya dan Natsu dari masa depan hanya mematung tak percaya.

"Loke?" Gadis bersurai pirang itu melambaikan tangannya didepan Loke yang terlihat masih trauma dengan berita yang diceritakan Lucy.

Gray dan Gajeel tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Loke. "Bahkan Loke pun tidak percaya bahwa Natsu bisa memiliki anak dengan Lucy." Ucap Gray spontan.

"Ternyata Salamander punya sedikit otak untuk tau bagaimana caranya membuat wanita hamil" Kata Gajeel yang dibalas tatapan mematikan dari Natsu dan hantaman keras dikepalanya dengan buku yang dilempar Levy.

"Jaga kata-katamu Gajeel ada anak kecil disini!"

"Aku juga terkejut ternyata Natsu dan Lucy memiliki hubungan seperti itu" Sambung Erza sambil menyantap Strawberry cake kesukaannya.

"Natsu-san dan Lucy-san benar-benar penuh kejutan ya. Ah Nashi-chan apa kau punya saudara?"

Lucy dan Natsu yang mendengar perkataan para sahabatnya hanya memerah padam. Ditambah lagi dengan pertanyaan dari Wendi membuat mereka benar-benar merasa malu.

Nashi menatap Wendi dengan mengembungkan pipi cemberut lalu menggeleng pelan. "Papa dan Mama berjanji akan memberikanku adik. Papa berjanji akan berjuang keras untuk itu, walaupun aku tidak tau apa maksudnya. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin punya adik."

Nashi menatap Natsu dan Lucy dengan mata bulatnya penuh harap, membuat kedua orang yang sudah memerah itu menjadi memerah lagi. Mereka hanya bisa saling melirik tanpa berani saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Wooo aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan menikahi Lucy yang menyeramkan itu Natsu." Gurau Happy yang dibalas lirikan mematikan oleh Lucy dan membuat Exceed biru itu berlutut memohon maaf sambil berteriak "Maafkan aku Lucy-sama"

Lucy yang sudah merasa tidak tahan dengan godaan para teman-temannya akhirnya menepuk kepala Nashi pelan dan berkata, "Se-sebaiknya kau habiskan makanmu dulu. Jangan hiraukan mereka." Dia melirik Loke yang masih mematung dan berdesah pelan."

"Umm Nashi, seharusnya kau tidak berkata seperti itu pada paman Loke, anak seumuranmu seharusnya tidak berkata seperti itu, kau harus minta maaf padanya nanti." Ucap Lucy dengan nada lembut.

"Tapi kenapa tidak boleh?" Nashi memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Papa selalu menyuruhku untuk memanggil paman Loke seperti itu supaya dia tidak menganggu mama lagi? Benarkan pa?" Tanya Nashi pada Natsu.

Natsu yang bingung menjawab apa hanya tersenyum kikuk. Dia tidak masalah dengan panggilan Nashi tentang Loke dia memang selalu genit pada Lucy kan? "Ya… Tidak.. Itu… Ummm… Aku… Ugh"

"Hooo jadi kau yang menyuruhnya berkata seperti itu Natsu?" Loke yang entah kapan sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya mendekati Natsu dan mengertakan jari-jari tangannya.

"I-itu bukan aku yang menyuruhnya untuk berkata seperti itu. tapi kau kan memang genit jadi—"

"REGULUS IMPACT!"

Dan perkelahian yang biasa terjadi di Fairy Tail pun dimulai.

 **TBC**

* * *

Sebenernya cerita ini udah lama kesimpen di laptop tapi karena banyak pertimbangan akhirnya lama. Gomenasai T.T Ditambah kesibukkan di kampus maaf kalo bener-bener lama update.

Sempet kehilangan ide juga buat lanjutin cerita yang ini karena kepikiran buat bikin fanfic yang baru. Salah satunya **'The Shining Star** ' yang baru update. Check profile please ^^

Jadi buat kalian yang mungkin mau nyumbangin ide untuk fic ini aku siap nerima dengan senang hati kok hohoho

Udah coba tambah word juga tapi maaf kalo kurang puas.

Review please~ :)


End file.
